In Our Free Time
by The Light Hatter
Summary: This isn't how they were expecting to spend their week. The legendary council sure did have a crazy leader. I mean, they were gods of course. What was the point of them having a sleepover, and the god had the nerve to make it a mandatory meeting. Now, they must survive a week of hysterics, and chaos. But mostly hysterics.
1. Prologue

_This story's whole point is to help me improve my skills. Yes, I will try my best to make it appear good. I will try my best to keep the characters in character. I will try my best to update often and take your reviews to heart. Without further ado, I shall get on with In our Free Time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

It all started with a letter.

A special letter some of our council had received from Arceus. It red out the following message.

_"Dear fellow councilman,_

_If you have received this letter, that means I have selected you along with a few others of the legendary council to meet on New Moon Island, much to Darkrai's dismay as it seems. This meeting, which has been called forth for a very special reason, will span to about two weeks. Our daily needs will be supplied just in case it should last much longer._

_This meeting is mandatory. Those who do not attend will face punishment courtesy of myself._

_Cheers,  
Arceus."_

And now, here I am flying towards the Sinnoh Region. I was actually surprised that I had received this letter since I'm not the _best _member of the council. I'm actually not as wise as you would expect me to be, despite the psychic-type stereotypes. I could be irrational, idiotic, naive, idiotic, and did I mention idiotic?

That being said, I didn't communicate very well with others in the council members. The only ones I considered to be my friends are Celebi, Jirachi, and the lake trio, even though they somewhat see me as a bother. Though maybe...somewhat isn't the word.

Other council members I didn't get along with as well for example would be Suicune, Darkrai, Cresselia mostly though. She was the exact opposite of me. Wise, and widely respected throughout the whole council. Even our all-powerful god Arceus would tip her hat to Cresselia. Sometimes I wonder if Arceus would want her to take control when she passes instead of me.

Who am I though? Who is this mystery narrator you've been following, if anyone even still is. Well if you haven't figured it out yet, you shall soon since I've arrived in Canalave City.

I looked around the city before proceeding to put my magi-lock on. A magi-lock allows us legendary pokemon to go anywhere without being detected by mortal eyes. It can only be sensed by those who can sense our aura. It also allows us to transform into humans, but I won't get into that.

Anyway, looking around the city I checked a nearby tree to see where the wind was coming from. There was a slight breeze, and I was hoping it lead north of here. I had never actually been to Darkrai's island. I was only told that it was supposed to be north of the current city. So now I guess it's time for some problem solving. Suicune is very fast, as she is known as the North Wind. She sometimes will leave a breeze from where she's been leading to where ever she is going. If it leads north, then I must follow the wind.

For the record, this is basically the smartest thing I've thought of for centuries.

Without further ado, I followed the wind. And sure enough, it did lead north. It only took a few minutes but after proceeding in the direction I noticed a wolf-like creature. I quickly identified it as Suicune and proceeded to follow her. Of course, it didn't take her long to notice my presence. She huffed and decided to run a little faster. Faster than I could actually keep up with to be exact.

Sigh, I told you that I couldn't get along with her. She saw me as the biggest idiot in the council, even though I'm really quite typical when it comes to our idiots here. You'll see soon enough.

After what seemed like forever to me, I noticed an island in the distance. I knew for a fact that it was New Moon Island because there were dark clouds swirling around and an ominous, malicious aura was being given off. Ugh, typical Darkrai. Way to pick the most depressing island to live on. I know he doesn't like any of us, especially Cresselia, but I would think he would pick at least a place that looks a little less malicious.

...

I landed safely on the island, where I was greeted by a face I didn't feel like seeing right now. Arceus glanced over to me, then looked away. "You're late, Mew." She said flatly.

"I apologize m'lady." I stuttered, not truly knowing I was late. She didn't bother replying. She only walked away and further into the island's forest. I let out a small sigh and followed her.

* * *

_I'm actually...kind of proud with how this turned out. It took me about a hour to write due to the writer's block I had to work through. Anyway, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Thanksgiving Day._


	2. Chapter 1

_Mhm, updated pretty fast didn't I? Shows you exactly how much free time I have on Thanksgiving break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 1, as the prologue didn't seem to draw anyone in as I had planned it too. Although, maybe it's still to early to cast judgment on this story. Chapter 1 hadn't even been posted yet, until now. Alright, let's get on with the story._

* * *

I followed Arceus through the forest and into a small clearing. In the clearing stood Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Darkrai, and might I add abnormally close to Cresselia to be exact.

Now let me just cut it off there. I need to say something. Cresselia and Darkrai used to be the best of friends. None of us are really sure what had happened between them, as they never told us why. I even tried to get Raikou to help me eavesdrop on them and see what had really happened. How did it end? Let's just say I don't think my eyes are supposed to bleed and I'm pretty sure my fur looks better when it's actually here. Thank you very much Darkrai for the scars.

Alright, enough of my rambling. Other legendaries that stood there were Lugia, Latias, Rayquaza, Celebi, Uxie, Azelf, Mesperit, and surprisingly Registeel. Now before I begin rambling, I'll just say that I should let this unfold. Remember when I said that I was typical when it came to most of our council being filled with idiots?

"Why is Registeel here?" I asked. Registeel looked at me, eyes flashing in a pattern which I have already identified as annoyance.

"Oh! Just because I can't pay child support I can't be here?!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"QUIT LOOKING AT MY STRETCH MARKS!"

See what I mean?

Out of the council intelligence, there were three levels. To be as wise as Cresselia, be an arrogant idiot like Raikou, who might I add is worse than I am, and then there's Registeel who makes no sense what so ever when speaking to anyone. To think that Arceus made him one of the actual leaders of the Regi Trio. I wonder what she was doing when she thought of him. It might have been during that massive hangover during that Christmas party. But oh well.

"Is it weird if I say that my I.Q drops when ever Registeel says something?" I sighed. A chorus of 'no's came from everyone besides Registeel, who crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"Alright, can we just get to the point of this damn meeting?" Darkrai hissed. Arceus turned her head in his direction before responding.

"I'm glad you asked," she said, "though it wouldn't be fair until everyone has arrived." Everyone? So I'm not the only one late? Hm, judging by the look of things, I doubt anyone else could fit in this small area. How could the 'almighty creator' expect everyone to fit in here? Tsk, seems as though she's not in her right of mind.

"You're funny Mew," Arceus said suddenly, irritation evident in her voice, "maybe you'd like to say what you're thinking out loud though. Don't be afraid, say it." Dammit, I forgot she could read my thoughts. Oh well.

I decided to leave Arceus' side and made my way to sit over with Celebi. She didn't seem too pleased by it, but didn't complain. Maybe because she wasn't paying attention. She seemed more involved in a crossword puzzle. I glanced over her shoulder to see she was stuck on one of the words. An antonym for courtesy.

"Does anyone know an antonym for courtesy?" she asked.

"Apathy," Darkrai responded. Wonder if that even works there.

We kept on like this for about an hour. We all broke into a pointless chatter. Darkrai and Cresselia managed to speak with each other without arguing which amazed us all. That's a rare site to see. Almost as rare as Kyogre and Groudon being able to have a regular conversation without taunting each other. As rare as hearing Raikou say something intelligent. Not as rare as Registeel making sense while talking though. Suddenly, Arceus called for us to hush. Everyone went silent. Dead silent. She closed her eyes as a purple glow emitted from them. She seemed to be focusing on something, so we all did the same.

We saw two figures. A whale-like creature, and something on its back. A smaller yellow and white creature. Or was it gray? Hm, I could never tell so I made it out to be Jirachi and for Free Willy to be Kyogre.

"Yay, they're here!" Arceus squealed. Oh! So I see how it is. Squeal for everyone except me. Screw you Arcy, screw you.

"Screw you too Mew," she said flatly as she walked away. Heads snapped in my direction for a moment, but they quickly turned back to their own business and erupted into their own chatter again.

A few minutes later, Arceus reappeared in the clearing along with Jirachi. Celebi looked up and shot Jirachu a small smile, which he returned along with a wave. Jirachu then came to sit next to us, specifically Celebi. I decided to scoot over so he would have a place to sit. I'm not sure why, but I always felt jealous of how close Jirachi was to Celebi. It was almost as if he purposely saw out that I would be upset by this. It wasn't fair. I can tell that I'm not the smartest of the legendaries, not as smart common sense wise like Jirachi was, but I wasn't a complete idiot. I slumped back on the log I was sitting on in disappointment. I guess it was better not to decipher what goes on with everyone's hatred towards me.

"How long is it going to take for everyone to show up? It's going to be dark soon," Darkrai sighed.

Now that right there messed me up.

It wasn't even _dark _yet? What kind of sadistic island am I on!? I know this is Darkrai we're talking about, but the sky was already pretty much pitch black. The only light source was the small fire, note the word small, which barely illuminated anything. It's going to get darker? Oh Arceus kill me now.

_I would if I could,_ Arceus mentally called.

_Seriously, stop doing that! _I mentally shot back.

The hours passed. More and more of the council showed up. Dialga came shortly after Kyogre and Jirachi arrived. Next was Groudon, much to Kyogre's dismay. Then there was Palkia, Shaymin, Mewtwo, Deoxys and Manaphy. Last but not least, Girantina.

Girantina and Arceus, they almost hated each other more than Darkrai and Cresselia. Almost. It didn't seem like Girantina wanted to be bitter towards Arceus, but the 'almighty creator' can't stand his clown-like behavior. For the guardian oh hell, you would expect him to be crazy sadistic like Darkrai, someone who would remind you of The Joker. That clown from It. But instead, you get this guy. Sometimes I wonder if she would ever erase Girantina from the world and give Darkrai the job of guarding the underworld and to give nightmares.

Soon, we were all gathered around the fire. Did I mention it was small? Those of us who were cold were so huddled together by that pathetic excuse for a light that we didn't keep warm, we gave off each others' cold. I'm dead serious. Thank goodness that Arceus finally spoke up.

"Now, it is time I addressed the purpose of this meeting," she said. I swear that I heard someone mutter about time under their breath, but I couldn't recognize the voice. Might've been Mewtwo, but I doubt it was him.

Without further ado, Arceus continued to speak. "You are all my most valuable councilmen," she began, "yet you don't get along very well. This meeting's purpose is to break down the chasms that shouldn't be here." Her eyes drifted to Darkrai and Cresselia. Darkrai rolled his eyes in response and Cresselia let out a soft sigh.

"So you suggest...?" Jirachi asked.

"This meeting is..." Arceus paused for a moment, as if she was hesitant of if she should say it, "It's a sleepover."

..._Silence._

__"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Darkrai hissed. Arceus only nodded in response before continuing.

"I know, this seems to be a silly idea-"

"**DAMN STRAIGHT**!" Darkrai interrupted rather rudely.

"HUSH!" Arceus growled back with a rare tint of anger in her voice. Darkrai shut up immediately. With a small sigh, she continued. "I know it seems like a silly idea, but it's for the best. I...I don't want us to end up killing each other. I just want to see you get along for once before my time comes."

Now allow me to clarify here. Arceus has and estimated 1,000 more years to live unless we can find a cure for her illness. How she got sick is beyond us, since she is supposed to be our god. She never got sick, and I know that she isn't sneezing or coughing, but she does vomit at times. If it wasn't insane enough that our god vomited suddenly, there were traces of blood in it as well. Freaky right? No, that's not the word. It's plain disgusting.

Despite this, everyone's face seemed to darken at the thought. Arceus gone was something they didn't want to imagine. Probably because they didn't want me to take over the council. Though I guess I couldn't blame them. I'm not the best at making decisions like Arcy is.

After the thought brushed over, everyone was assigned a group to stay in. I got split with my group of 'friends' along with Shaymin and Manaphy. Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Latias, and Rayquaza were assigned to another group. Darkrai, Cresselia, the original one herself, Girantina, and Registeel were assigned to the third. Kyogre, Groudon, Diagla, Palkia, Mewtwo, Deoxys, and Lugia were assigned to the fourth and final group. These groups were spread out across the island. Lucky me, my group got to sleep by a pond by the island. It seemed to be better illuminated than the clearing we were in before. Suicune's group was told to stay in the clearing. Darkrai lead Arceus and her group to his quarters on the northern side of the island. And finally, the others were on the beach, since Kyogre shouldn't stay out of water for very long or she could get sick.

Arriving at our designated area's we spread out to chat amongst ourselves, except for me. I had gone out into the forest to think about some things. It's unlike me. I had been acting completely out of character all day. The things I was doing, how I was trying to think about everything to come up with a reason for everyone's problem with me, Celebi, how I'm normally much an idiot and-

Yeah, okay. Let me back up there for a second.

I thought of Celebi. It was strange. I had never been this bothered by her and Jirachi before. Was I really that jealous of their friendship or was it something more than that? But oh well, I guess I should just forget it. Maybe I was over thinking.

"Mew," a voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had to flash a small grin before turning around to be faced with none other than Celebi.

"Yo, what's up?" I cheered.

"It's getting late," she responded, "you should come back to our quarters now." With that, she flew away. Late? Hm, my thoughts drifted to Dakrai's earlier words.

I decided to look up to see how dark the sky was, but immediately regretted it. Because when I looked up...I saw just how dark it got on New Moon Island. See, this wasn't your average dark. It was darker than pitch black. It was...some sort of blue-black with some purple mixed into it. And we're in the illuminated area of the island no less. I do NOT want to see the rest of it.

Sighing a bit, I quickly flew back to our designated area to see everyone else giving off a chorus of 'good night' and 'sweet dreams' and most importantly 'don't let Darkrai haunt your dreams tonight.' I lied down by the pond and closed my eyes. I was really tired now that I thought about it. I let my mind unravel into a dream state, but before I completely drifted off I swear I heard Celebi say, "Sweet dreams Mew."

* * *

_This is what happens when I have too much free time on my hands. I update really really fast. Now I must find another way to kill time. Well then, leave a review and I'll be sure to update again by Thanksgiving Day, if I don't have too much free time._


	3. Chapter 2

_Seriously, who's following this? I love you random reader! In fact, if the only person who ends up reading this is you, I'm still going to write it. Let it be my treat for now sticking with me for the beginning. Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"Rise and shine, pink guy!"

_This,_ this right here. This is the voice I awoke to that morning. I opened my eyes to see Jirachi standing over me, a small smile on his face. I nearly jumped out of my fur when I saw his face. I'm not joking. Those injuries from Darkrai still linger. I can't be scared like that!

"Give me a break dude," I sighed while shoving his face away from mine.

"Arceus called for us an hour ago."

"Woah woah what?!"

Jirachi shrugged. "We tried waking you up. Celebi slapped you," I recoiled a bit at that, "then hit you with a tree," and man oh man did I finally feel that, "sooner or later Arceus herself sent a judgment into the forest." I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I mean come on? Who wouldn't? I didn't feel any pain until Jirachi brought it up. I swear he did this on purpose. Purpose I say!

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yes, that's completely appropriate to ask when I am clearly in a state of pain. And they say that I'm an idiot. Bleh.

"Do I _look_ okay?!" I spat. Jirachi only rolled his eyes playfully before reaching his hand out. I smiled before grabbing his, and he immediately pulled me up.

I must say, Jirachi is more friendly than you could imagine. He would rarely get angry, as he easily kept a leveled head. He was known for this throughout the council. His secret? I swear he smokes about a pound of meth a day to tolerate us. I mean, he can stand Registeel more than any of us ever could. The only one who would actually say "Thank you" to Arceus when ever the 'almighty overlord' would lend him a hand with his work or his problem, which usually made her squeal in delight.

"Come on," he said as he pulled me through the trees.

Arriving in the clearing we were before, I was immediately greeted with some glares. Something else caught my eye though. There were only...a small portion of us in the area.

"Good morning," Darkrai yawned. Cresselia gave him a look as if he was crazy.

"Morning? It's barely even dawn!" she spat. Darkrai only rolled his eyes in response. But besides that, I was really confused on what she had said. I usually wake up around noon, and that's what Arceus had told us to do before we had went to sleep. Still, only some of us and those who were told to stay in the clearing were actually here. Then I made a stupid mistake that scared the living daylights out of me. I looked up.

All be damned...it's still dark.

"Dude, this isn't normal," I began, "I really don't think it should be dark this long. What time is it anyway?"

Darkrai looked up at the sky. His eyes followed the clouds as he tried to trace the moon. Yes, the moon. Not the sun, but the dark, huge, craters included moon. His eye scanned a certain spot in the sky for a few seconds, then he spoke.

"Judging by the position of the moon," he began, "I'd say...it's about noon." I had to hold back a sigh, along with some of the other council members. Though some of them didn't even bother, such as Registeel and Cresselia. If you ask me, Registeel didn't deserve to sigh at all since he gives most of us the world's biggest headaches.

Alright, moving on. I flew over to go sit with Celebi and my other "friends." Jirachi flew over and sat next to me before speaking again.

"So what's up?" he asked. I turned my head towards him.

"I've been good, though I'm having really weird dreams," I replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they've all been about Ce-" I caught myself right there. I didn't care how friendly or trusting Jirachi was, I wasn't about to tell him any more than necessary. Still, a smirk crossed his face. I couldn't understand what he was getting at though. What exactly was going through his head?

"So you like Celebi huh?" he mused. This caught the said legendary's attention. She shifted her gaze to us, though we were too occupied with our current conversation to notice.

"N-No way!" I stammered, "She's only a friend! Besides, didn't Arceus warn us never to do so with the other council members?" To this, Jirachi shrugged.

"That's where 'Ye Ol' Powerful One' doesn't know what she's talking about. You cannot control your emotions without breaking the tie that caused it. Now ask yourself..." he paused for a moment and shifted his gaze to Cresselia, then back to me. "Don't you think that would cause more conflict than we already have?"

You know, he has a point. Another trait I admired about Jirachi. He was truly intelligent when it came to common sense. It amazed us all, even Arceus, as Jirachi had challenged her ideas before and had been proven right every time. None of us dared to do so as much as he could. Maybe that's why Celebi liked him so much, as well as his other traits.

"Alright, you win," I sighed. With that statement, Celebi returned her attention to her other friends. She was talking to Shaymin, Mesperit, Uxie and Azelf. I wasn't sure exactly what they were talking about, though I heard them giggling so I could make out one thing.

They all had a tendency to talk about who they thought were cute in the council.

And if I remember correctly, Celebi spoke of Jirachi before.

My heart suddenly sank. I now felt like total crap. Jealousy is such a nuisance to me, for I can never seem happy with it always in the way. I've actually tried to talk about it before. I was in the Hall of Origin one day with nothing to do. I pretty much just raided the fridge and that's when Suicune walked in and caught me about to eat her eclair. She lunged at me and pinned me down. After that, it I tried to smooth talk her out of killing me.

It's quite funny really. The thing is, it is extremely hard to hold a stare with Suicune due to her eyes. They scare me even when she's not angry. So I narrowed my eyes a bit, smirked, and said "I've always wanted to tell you that you have really beautiful eyes." Of course, there is some truth to it. Her eyes are _very _pretty. Raikou was the one who got me to notice, as he was the first one to ever compliment her on her eyes. He wasn't effected by her stare. But I guess you're wondering if it worked or not.

Nope.

She bit me.

From that point, I decided to leave. She could tell that something was off about me though, since I only eat all the food in the Hall of Origin when I'm depressed. Strange enough, she asked me what was wrong and it took off from there. That was the only time she showed general concern for me. After that, she went back to hating me.

"All right everyone," came the voice of Arceus, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts, "as we await for everyone else to wake up, we must search for breakfast in the nearby forests." I dreaded those words. There is no way I was going in that forest. I can't stand that place. No light at all. Arceus can insult me, take my dignity, but I will NOT go in that creepy ass forest.

But of course, my please were not answered. We were split into groups of 3. The lake trio went into the eastern forest. The dog trio, which may I add only has one actual dog, went into the western forest. Darkrai, Cresselia, and Girantina went into the southern forest by the beach, and then there was me. I was with Celebi and Jirachi.

Kill me now.

* * *

_Short chapter? Yes, but I wanted to get this up before Christmas. Read and review, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. I'm out._


	4. Chapter 3

_Well well, looks like I had time to do this after all. Please note, I am grounded, and shall update slow. But when I do come back, I will literally mass update a crap ton of my stories. _

_Alright then, let's get on with this._

* * *

This was going to be _painful._

And no, I am not Mew. You thought he was going to narrate this whole tale? Give me a break.

If you remember, Arceus has sent us into the forest to look for food. The almighty one fails to realize that these woods are hard to navigate through, and this place is really, really, _really dark_. It's practically impossible to see where you go.

Now if that wasn't enough, I am stuck searching with Mew of all people. Jirachi? Least he could entertain me a bit while we search. He could show me a good time. But Mew, ugh. Such an idiot. I could barely stand to be near him at times.

Hm, that's not very nice, he wasn't _that_ bad compared to others like Raikou. Or better yet, Registeel. Praise Arceus Mew wasn't that bad. Ugh, it makes my head hurt thinking about it. Still, I do not hate Mew. He just irritated me a lot. At times though, he could be really sweet. He's dragged me out of depression multiple times actually. Some of his antics make me laugh too. Sometimes.

Anyway, I'm off topic. I am searching for various berries. I'm addicted to them. Really. It's a curse. But yet with all the trees, with all the bushes, I cannot find any. Maybe it's just not our luck. Still, I would not give up that easily. Not until I can taste one of those magical Sitrus Berries. Those in my opinion were the greatest berries in the world. The thought of them almost made me drool, but that would have been disgusting.

"Hey, Celebi!" Jirachi called out, snapping me out of my trance. I literally, er, jumped 2 feet in the air. Turning, I was greeted with Jirachi's welcoming smile. "You found anything edible?"

"Sadly, no," I sighed. Damn this forest, and damn Darkrai for picking to live on an island that doesn't get any light till 5 pm. Even then, it was only for about an hour.

"I wonder if Mew was having any-"

"_**MEW! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT M80** **FIRECRACKERS?!**_" Arceus' voice rang out throughout the entire island. It wouldn't be surprising if everyone in Sinnoh could hear it. Then, out of no where, I was suddenly hit with a sticky, sweat, white substance.

Jirachi was the one of us brave enough to try and figure out what it was. Taking his finger, he ran his finger down his cheek, coating it with a bot more of the substance and stuck it in his mouth.

"It's vanilla frosting, don't worry," he chuckled.

Oh my, I am so glad that it wasn't what I thought it was.

-xxx-

Well, I'm back guys! But not for long!

Standing over me with crazed eyes were quite a bit of the council members who hadn't taken for cover. I hate that the dangerous ones were the ones covered in frosting. I hate the fact that I was probably going to die on Darkrai's sadistic island. This wasn't how I wanted to go out! I always expected to be put in charge then die on the spot because Darkrai would immediately throw me into a nightmare, tormenting me to the point I have a heart attack while everyone else is throwing the strongest attack they have on me and-

Ugh, is that really important anymore? I'm going to die here!

But the question is, who's going to hit me first?

"_**YOU LITTLE SHRIMP FACED TURD I WILL SKIN YOU**_ **_ALIVE!_**"

...It just _had_ to be Registeel didn't it?

Despite the idiocy and my ability to use any move in the world at my whim, I am deathly afraid of fighting Registeel. He was so...odd when it came to things like this, yet he can still manage out that sadistic side of his brain while doing it. I won't bother explaining, you don't need to know what happens.

Without warning, Registeel stuck his arm in the ground, creating a crater, also causing Darkrai to drop his jaw. Pulling it out, on his arm was a really, really, really, _really _big boulder. The size of Groudon. Yes, that big. I think I just shat myself...

Of course, he tried to fling it at me. Faster than my eyes could see. I flinched. Still, something was strange. I was waiting for pain, of the unimaginable pain, but it never came. I looked up and I saw that the boulder was exactly an inch away from my face. I jumped back in surprise, then let out a sigh of relief. Though something else was off. I could feel it. Looking around, I saw everything was gray. Literally the colors gray, well except for me. Hm, is this the work of-

"You idiot," Celebi's voice called out. I squeaked and jumped 2 feet into the air, turning around, I was greeted with her azure blue eyes glaring at me. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly in response.

"Well, you know me! Ehehe..." I replied. She rolled her eyes in response.

See? This is what I was talking about. I do the absolute stupidest things when it matters the most to make a good impression. Either that, or I had an amazing sense of humor and everyone else was too dead inside to realize it. But still, it sucked. It's like a curse I am forced to deal with until Girantina has enough and drags me to hell by force.

"Don't worry Mew, I can handle this," Jirachi said, appearing out of no where, hands glowing with a purple aura. He raised his hand, closed his eyes, and a strange purple aura engulfed the boulder, and it suddenly crushed.

"Thank you Jirachi," I sighed. He nodded in response, shooting me a soft smile. Celebi snapped her fingers, and like magic, time was no longer frozen, much to my dismay.

"What just happened?" Registeel asked.

"Not like you'll be able to understand it," I had to smirk at my comment. I just had to. It was hilarious, to me at least.

"I will skin you rodent," Registeel began, "And don't pull that "I'm not afraid of you" crap you pull with everyone else. We all know you'd be lying if you did."

"What can you do to me? You're nothing more than a pile of scrap metal."

"I will skin you with tree bark, burn you with Entei's fur, and have Kyogre drown you by using the moisture in the air."

I gulped, I'm not going to lie.

"Now that this is over with," Arceus spoke up, a hint of rare tiredness in her voice, "We still need food. Any suggestions?"

"Why not just send some people to one of those..." Darkrai paused for a moment. "What do they call them again? Right, super markets."

"Not a bad idea if I say so myself," I added. Arceus shot me a look. One of you humans may recognize her look. You may call it a troll face, and I didn't like the looks of it. Something tells me that this was my punishment for the firecrackers.

Now before you judge me, ask yourselves one question. What would happen if legendary pokemon go into a super market, let alone a city full of trainers waiting to catch you? It's not pretty. It's happened before. Only time I've ever heard Darkrai scream before. Well, that and the time Cresselia had turned him inside out, twisted his body in was I weren't aware possible, almost killing him. He will never forget those injuries. That much is true. But anyway...

Let's just say I hate shopping. It is the most evil thing ever created.

"Mew, you shall be escorted to the super market of Canalave City to do the shopping," Arceus said, allowing a smirk to cross her face. There were a few groans heard throughout the council. Kind of hurt too, but I guess it's justified not to trust me with food.

"No way I'm escorting him!" Darkrai hissed.

"I AM NOT A SLAVE!" Registeel spat.

"_Arceus I do not care if you happen to surpass me, if you so much as mention my name I will shove whatever food we bring back so far up your ass you will throw up stomach acid." _Mewtwo hissed under his breath. Smart move on his part.

"Registeel, Darkrai, looks like you're going to escort him."

Oh Arceus, why are you so evil...

I should have payed attention. I should have stopped feeling like total crap right then and there. I should've predicted what was about to come, especially with her there. I had almost forgotten about the frosting by now. But of course, it needs to come up again at this time. All because of this.

"_**WHO'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE GODDAMN** **FROSTING?!**_" Out of no where, Suicune jumped out of the bushes, glaring at everyone in sight. Her fur was drenched with vanilla frosting. I had to hold back a laugh, she looked absolutely ridiculous! But it wasn't funny for long. Everyone pointed towards me in response to her question. At that exact moment, I broke out into a cold sweat. I was about to face off with the warrior goddess. In a matter of seconds, she lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. I yelped, kicked, screamed, but it's like trying to escape from Kobe Bryant. I could do anything I wanted. This was going to happen one way or another.

Eep.

-xxx-

The super market. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, it has ended up far worse than I thought it would be.

My escorts were Cresselia, Registeel, Darkrai, Celebi, and much to my surprise, Raikou. We were given a list of food to last us for quite a while, since Darkrai had confessed his island was vacant of food and that he got his from Cresselia's island west from his. It caused a few eye roles throughout the council along with some sighs.

We had to put the magi-lock on. Not to turn invisible. We had to become human. Not only did I hate doing this because this costs a lot of actual power, but I looked like white trash, if you could say that. My hair was bright pink, styled like a scene male. pale white skin, practically bony figure with absolutely no muscle. I wore blue jeans and a purple shirt with a picture of the band "Fall Out Boy" on it. I looked to be at least in my early 20's, but like I was a stoner as well that needed to get G.E.D.

Celebi, she had short lime green hair, an abnormal amount of black eyeliner around her eyes, and a figure that would make most humans go "DAYUUUUUUUUM!" Strange, she hadn't looked like this the last time. Anyway, she on the other hand sported something a bit better. She wore a pink mini-skirt, like she was in some sort of anti-Cel-Cel universe since she absolutely despises pink usually, a black v-neck with the logo of "Breaking Benjamin," a band I didn't particularly care for. But then again, she had the same music taste as Suicune so...ugh, whatever. She also wore brown boots now let's move on.

Darkrai...I think you already know. He came outside looking like he belonged in the band "Black Veil Brides." I will only say that.

Registeel, him I hadn't seen yet so I wasn't sure of what he was dressed with. Oh wait, now I see him! He walked up to us dressed like The Joker. I'm not joking. Face paint, green hair, purple suit and everything else. I gave him a strange look along with Cresselia. Darkrai had to choke down a laugh, but shot him a thumbs up showing sarcastic approval. Celebi slapped her forehead and groaned.

For Raikou, he looked similar to me right now. Only difference was that he wasn't wearing the same clothes, and his hair was dark yellow. His clothes were simpler than mine. A white t-shirt under a black jacket. His jeans...skinny jeans. Not as skinny as Darkrai's though. Darkrai's skinny jeans...skinny is an understatement. Those were sackhugger jeans. I was worried his orbs of manhood would pop at any given moment.

Last but not least, Cresselia. She had long dirty blonde hair, sporting a blue dress. Hm, formal as it seems. But this isn't important. Time to tell the story of the chaos sure to undergo.

* * *

_Blah blah blah review, blah blah blah thanks for reading, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda I'm out.  
_

_...Don't expect me to update this story again until I am back._


	5. Chapter 4

_After this chapter, this story will be on hold for a while. Problem? Don't care._

* * *

"All right everyone," Cresselia began, "I want you all to take a copy of a list given to us containing the food items requested from everyone."

She reached into her purse and pulled out the list. It unfolded to the ground into another list, then another lest, into yet another list. This happened 3 more times before someone blocked it from unfolding more. That person? Me of course.

"Please, all of this _can't_ be neccessary!" I said.

Cresselia nodded."It is, especially with how big of a glutton Groudon is."

I let out a soft sigh. This was going to be absolutely painful.

We didn't waste much time. We immediately walked up to the door of the building that was apparently called "Wal-Mart." The door automatically slid open, like they were programmed to do.

Hey guys? Remember when I said I wasn't the only idiot in the council?

"Woah!" Raikou exclaimed in amazement, "That's amazing! Are those doors magic?"

Darkrai scoffed. "Yes, Raikou. They're made of a special magic made of rapidash horns and pixie dust."

"Really?"

"**NO!**"

"That's right," I began, "It's made of pixie dust, rainbows and most importantly," I reached into my pockets and pulled out some pink glitter, throwing it into the air, "magical glitter."

I got a giggle out of Celebi, a small chuckle and thumbs up from Darkrai, but the others scoffed. Raikou however, his eyes widened in amazement. I fought my hardest to hold back a laugh.

We walked through the doors and entered the Wal-mart. First thing I did was grab a cart to hold everything. Not 5 feet inside and we were greeted with another "magic door." Raikou immediately shoved me down and took hold of the cart.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I shouted.

He ignored me and charged forward, ramming the cart into the door and breaking one of the windows attached to it. He gave a confused look when all he saw on the ground around him was broken glass.

"Where's the glitter?" he asked?

I swear to Arceus I stopped breathing right there.

We each recieved our list and took our seperate ways. I took a look at mine to see what was first. I swear, there were like 15 types of chocolates on this list. The females in our council are complete chocolate freaks. Suicune especially. That's why she will murder anyone that touches her chocolate eclairs in the fridge in the Hall of Origin.

I sighed and started walking towards a section that sold various sweets. I noticed Celebi looking down at some...triple fudge brownies. Amazing.

"Triple fudge brownies?" I said, walking over to her. Celebi turned to look at me, a grin crossing her face.

"You have no idea how good these are," she began, "it's the magic you described a few minutes ago."

"Witchcraft." I insisted.

Celebi giggled. We stood there in the isle loking for the rest of the chcolate items that were written out in boldon our lists. We stayed silent for a while until Cel-cel spoke up.

"Check these out Mew," she began, "These muffins are the greatest."

I took a closer look at what she meant. She was referring to the chocolate muffins with chunks of chocolate chips in them. I almost drooled. I _loved_ those things.

"Y'know, Shaymin used to send me a pack of these and a rose every other month."

My eyes widened. "Wait, you and her?"

She shrugged. "I had a bi curious phase. It was amazing that she and I were able to hide it from Arceus for so long. Even now she doesn't know it happened."

"I'm not sure how to respond to this," I admitted, "I meean, I always thought you and..." I paused, trying to force my mouth to say what I wanted to say. "...You and Jirachi would end up together if Arcy finally got the stick out of her ass and said it was okay."

She giggled. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in him. He's just a friend."

Those words replayed in my head over and over again.

Just a friend. _Just a friend. __**Just. A. Friend.**_

My soul immediately began to burn with a new found hope. It was odd. I have never been this happy before. Well, besides recently getting the pranking rush when covering everyone with vanilla frosting. Which might I add, was totally worth it.

It didn't take long for something to knock me out of my blissful state. I heard a scream. A blood curdling scream. I exchanged a look with Celebi. Seems as though we both know who was behind this.

"We ignore him," she said simply. I made no attempt to argue.

-xxx-

"So, how did the shopping go?" Arceus asked us eagerly.

Each of us who had witnessed what had went down shot glances all around, wondering which of us should tell her what happened. Which of us could be sacrificed.

Jirachi cleared his throat. "If I may, I should warn you about the immense stupidity of what had happened will possibly make you want to kiss a cactus fused with a Jynx and inhale the smell of rotting cheese and sweaty gym socks."

Arceus' eye twitched. "I don't think I wan't to know anymore."

"Too bad, this is important." Jirachu mused. "See, it had gone pretty well at first. We managed to get half of the list done."

"That was a miracle," I said under my breath.

Jirachi continued. "Though despite this, someone decided to act like a complete fool. Registeel thought we could eat miltank. So of course, he stole sole of the power tools and used some supplies to create-"

"The magnificent..." he grabbed something that looked a lot like a shotgun. "miltank launcher! Pretty cool right?"

..._Silence..._

"Go on," Arceus sighed.

Jirachi nodded."Once it was built, he grabbed one of the miltanks from a trainer and shot it at someone. That scream brought us to the same point. Originally, we thought Mew or Raikou had done something, but seeing as how Raikou was just playing video games in the back instead of shopping-"

"Uncharted was calling my name!" Raikou shot a lopsided grin towards Jirachi.

With a sigh, Jirachi continued. "And seeing as how Mew was with Celebi at the time, we all sprinted to find Registeel. When we did find him though, he had injured 5 people with that launcher of his. He managed to clone the miltank for unlimited ammo. He then began firing at everything in sight because Cresselia tried to break it. Now the Wal-Mart is completely in rubble."

Everyone around us slowly blinked, trying to process everything that was said.

* * *

_Read and review blah blah blah, I'm out._


	6. Chapter 5

_I've gotta admit, I didn't put much effort into this one. But hey, I haven't updated in a while, and just like last Summer something is trying to cut out of my time. I just wanted to get this up. That doesn't mean I didn't have fun with this, but I feel it could be better. And no, I'm NOT getting a beta for this. My pride won't allow it._

* * *

Oh sweet! Guess it's my turn to speak for a chapter. Celebi only got half of one, but I guess I'm getting mine full time. Works for me. Oh sorry, you probably don't know who this is. It's Jirachi. Eh, I guess with this out of the way, let's begin!

We had split into smaller groups throughout the island after the incident. It was around eight, meaning we should have really turned in to bed. But we didn't care. Celebi, Mew, Mesprit, Azel, Shaymin, even Uxie and I decided to talk for a bit. It wasn't anything major. Mew was in the conversation for as long as he behaved. It was my idea to bring the guy in to begin with.

"This is getting a bit boring," Shaymin sighs. Figures she would get bored about now. She was never the one to just accept idle chatter if it's not about boys, Die Hard, Beyond Scared Straight, boys, Resident Evil, boys, I think you get the picture. She's almost as wild as Mew is, and it seems like the dude didn't mention this before.

"Amy Rose is right," Mew mused. Clever. "We need to do something fun."

Azelf shrugged. "Alright. I'll bite. What do you have in mind Shay-shay?" That's a pet name she gave Shaymin. Azelf gives a lot of people those. Mine is one I'm not too fond of. Wait, when did this turn into a rambling over her pet names? Augh!

A sly smile crossed Shaymin's face. I don't like those looks, especially on her part. It's never a good sign. "Let's play truth or dare."

"**NO**"

Uxie's voice rang out louder than it ever had in a while. He actually showed emotion, a rare thing coming from him. We never see much emotion from him. He's usually so uptight, like he's got a stick up his ass. It's so rare that I assume he's got a stick up his ass. I'm usually so well rounded. I'd never do that.

Realizing what he had just done, he sighed, immediately regaining his composure. "Do not take it personally, but I do not wish to play a game like this with Shaymin, Mew, or Azelf. Especially not all three of them."

"What's that supposed to mean f-" Azelf cut her sentence short, a smirk crossing her face. "I would call you four-eyes but you can't even use your actual eyes."

The being of knowledge frowned, unable to send an actual glare. "I can use my eyes quite fine actually, you little shit. Want a first hand experience?" At that point, Celebi cleared her throat. All eyes fell on her.

"We can settle this with a vote," she said. "Whoever wants to play, say I."

"I!" Chimed Shaymin.

Mew shrugged. "I, I guess."

I was down for this myself. I thought these games were fun when done right. "I," I said.

Mesprit rolled her eyes. "Alright. I." I really hope she knows that she could have said no.

"I, of course!" Chimed Azelf. Celebi looked towards Azelf and shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see us. However, from our answers, I guess he knew that he would be voted out if Celebi had said "all who oppose." Oh well.

All of us gathered around the fire in a circle. A few nervous looks were cast out throughout the circle. All except for Shaymin, Azelf, and of course, Mew. I got to admit. He dominates this game without really trying. I bet he never mentioned this, but he could be truly manipulative when he needed to be. This is a bit off topic, but at times when Arceus needed to do some dirty work amongst us, she would have Mew get up and personal with them. He would play with their emotions better than Mesprit could. He would sometimes use threats. They would go from murdering a close friend, which everyone knew he could do easily, to exposing something they didn't want told to another soul.

Now, I bet you're all thinking how an idiot like Mew could do things like this. In reality, he's not that big of an idiot. Not even to the smaller degree he's describe. He just does stupid things when they matter the most, making people believe he really IS the biggest idiot in our council. They're mostly childish pranks he finds funny, but he could NOT time them more horribly. I hope this clears things up for you, I've been shaking my head at that prologue for a while.

"I guess I can start us off," the pink cat mused, "well, Mesprit, truth or dare?"

Said legendary closed her eyes and placed a finger to her lip, as if she was thinking this answer over _very _carefully. You'll see why in a bit. "I pick truth."

Mew smiled and closed his eyes, pondering for a question to ask. You could see all eyes fall upon Mew and Mesprit. Azelf's humming to the theme of Jeopardy filled the quiet air. To this, Uxie let out a soft sigh. Suddenly, Mew spoke up. "As we know, there are multiple taboos that can be committed in this council. One of the more known ones would be taboo number three," his eyes opened, a glimmer appearing in them that doesn't appear often. We all knew what he was getting at. Mesprit didn't show any emotion, nor a sign of worry. "Tell me,have you ever broken this taboo?"

"Never in my life," she replied simply. Just a second later, a content look appeared on her face. "Though I'm thinking of breaking it pretty soon, if it works out." Our eyes quickly fell back to Mesprit. To those wondering, the third taboo is that we are not allowed to have relationships. Not with another council member, not with someone outside of the council, and especially a human. Has it happened before? I can't say it yet.

"Cool. I'm actually rooting for you," Mew mused, "but sadly, your attempts to hide everything from me are in vain. You thought up a false name in case I tried reading your mind, but I've found it by digging through." Mesprit narrowed her eyes and I would believe she silently cursed herself. A smile crossed Mew's face. "Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me and I'll only bring it up for blackmail purposes!"

"Oh joy," Mesprit chimed, her tone absolutely dripping with sarcasm. On that note, her eyes drifted over to Celebi. "Well then, truth or dare, Celebi?"

"I'm sticking with truth," she replied. Mesprit smiled in response and began to think of something to ask.

"This isn't going to be much fun if everyone chooses truth," Mew moaned. The glares shot his way made me think of "if looks could kill" and the same thing happened with Mew it seems. He let out a yelp and did a fake cough. "I'll be quiet."

"Have you ever lied to Arceus to try and hide something?" Mesprit asked.

"Who hasn't?" Celebi answered. I slowly raised my hand. A cough could be heard from Azelf's direction, hiding "bullshit" in between. Of course she would say that. Of course she would say something like that. I've got nothing to hide, unlike most people.

Moving on, Celebi's eyes drifted to Azelf. A small smile crossed her face. "Azelf, truth or dare?" she asked.

"I guess I'll be the first to grow a pair and pick dare," she said. Mew broke out into a giggling fit. He was trying to lock in a comment, I just know it.

"Well great!" Celebi grew an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to shave Arceus' fur."

Oh that is the most evil thing ever thought up. Even Darkrai can't top that.

Azelf's face showed no fear. A confident smirk plastered her face as she used an ability to create a pair of clippers. However, I noticed her hands were shaking. A lot. I don't blame her. This mission is the most dangerous thing imaginable. After Raikou had tried to draw on her face while she was sleeping one night, we saw him the next day missing a few limbs. To shave her fur, her pride and joy fur, would be assisted suicide. Kill confirmed. Throwing in some people who shout out "SNIPER!"

She smiled and shot us all a thumbs up. "Wish me luck!" she said before she teleported away. I could see Shaymin shaking her head. Mew could be heard humming Amazing Grace. I could see Uxie and Mesprit betting on how long she would last before chickening out. All we did after that? We sat and waited.

A few minutes later, Azelf popped up throwing a giggling fit. Mew raised an eyebrow. "Did you shave it?" he asked.

The being of willpower smirked. "Shave it? _I tagged my name, baby!"_ Our eyes widened and all fell on Azelf. Now I gotta admit, that was a stupid move. But it's also brilliant. Like she's branded Arceus basically. It's stupid, and brilliant. It's stupidly brilliant. She just signed her death certificate then and there, but least she decided to go out with a bang. Azelf's eyes drifted to Mesprit, who immediately grew a bit pale. "Truth or dare, my friend?"

Now Mes, she hates showing any sort of fear. Kind of ironic being the being of emotion. Still, her face grew a confident smirk. "I'm not scared! I pick dare, lay it on me!" she chimed proudly. The look on Azelf's face reminded me more of a coo than anything else. It wasn't a smirk, but I still found a bit of a dark intention. But I'm not sure what she's thinking.

"It isn't fair that Mew knows who it is you're in love with, and we hold no secrets in our family, sister!" Mesprit immediately paled once more, a slight blush covering her face. Azelf smirked. "The biggest sign of affection is something most of us have tried. Mew even practiced with his paw."

"I. Hate. You." Mew growled.

"The man, or woman of your dreams. If they're on this island, give them a passionate kiss~" Everyone broke out into a chorus of "oooo's" including me. This should be entertaining. Mesprit glared at Azelf, blushing more furiously than before. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked dead at me. At that point, I froze. It couldn't be. No. No. No no no. It couldn't have been me. At least I hoped not. I think I hoped not. I'm not sure how to feel about this! Mesprit slowly advanced closer to me. I could hear Mew shouting "Kiss!" over and over again, adding a clap every time he said it. Some of the others joined in too. I grew a bit nervous. No, extremely nervous. I could only imagine how Mesprit felt. Her face is the one who was redder than a can of Old Spice!

"Mesprit, you don't have to-" she placed a finger on my lips and shushed me. She really wanted this? I swear my face became just as red as hers was. She placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in. Ugh, no this isn't good! We could get in serious trouble! The chanting grew louder and louder with each passing inch closed between us. I wanted to flail my arms around and push her away, but I also didn't want to upset her. I don't know what to do. What should I have done? Her lips gently brushed against mine, and just when I was about to give in...

"_**AZELF WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND HANG IT ON MY WALL!**_"

Is it wrong that I'm a bit glad this interrupted us?

"Well would you look at that it's time for bed!" Azelf shouted suddenly before flying off faster than we could blink. We all watched her fly away, giving her our prayers. She really needs them. Soon after,we heard a blood curdling scream come from the direction she had flew off in. All of us cringed. Words cannot express the pain Azelf must be feeling at the moment.

"I think we should go to bed too," Mew said, quickly poofing up a pale of water to douse the fire we were sitting near. Everyone nodded and proceeded to go find a place to sleep for the night. All except for me and Mesprit. I was still a bit shocked. That was...extremely close.

"Sooo," she began, "I uh...I hope you weren't disturbed by my actions."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" I chimed, "I mean, I was freaking out at that moment but I guess if it made you happy then I almost decided to let it happen." Mesprit looked at me with a confused expression. I only shot her a smile. "And if you enjoyed it, maybe I'll let you one more time someday." Now this I wasn't too sure of but I just didn't want to mend a broken heart.

Mesprit loves me, and I'm not going to break her heart just yet. Not until I know if I feel the same.


End file.
